My idea of Buffy
by jessluvbna
Summary: this is my idea of what should of happen when the gang tried to kick Buffy Out.
1. Fighting back

Summary: this is my idea of what should of happen when the gang tried to kick Buffy

Out.

"No!" Buffy says after Dawn says she needed to leave.

"What!" Dawn yells.

"No I won't leave. I pay the bills, I fought to keep the house and this is my home. If you don't want me with you then you can find somewhere new to live. I have been fighting for 8 years and you're no going to kick me out" Buffy says with her hands on her hips.

"You can't do this" Kennedy yells going into Buffy's face.

"Oh yes I can. You are no in charge here little girl" Buffy says.

"Well you're not either" Kennedy smirks.

"Your right. But you see, I have been at this for 8 years. Gain the respect of the demon and the mortal worlds even though I haven't got the respect of you. So unless you can think you can beat me step back" Buffy says pushing Kennedy back. Kennedy stumbles back a few feet.

"Oh I can beat you" Kennedy says launching at Buffy.

Buffy side steps the attack leaving Kennedy to crash into the wall. Buffy turns toward Kennedy preparing for another attack. Kennedy tries to tackle Buffy again. Buffy grabs her and throws her down to the floor. Then as she turns upward Buffy places her floor directly on Kennedy's chest.

"Now little girl. Do I need to put you over my need and spank you? I rather not it's a waste of my time. You see you're a spoiled little brat and you're used to getting everything you want but you see you can do that in war. What you all don't realize even the older ones in the group are that sacrifice and death is part of war. The deaths earlier even though they are regrettable are unenviable. War is not fun and games and some of you might die. But one of you after me and faith die will become a slayer. A champion and leader of good. And you alone will be responsible for the world. Now do you think you're ready for that? I had to be ready at 15 years old. All alone and scared. I have carried you; well you gave me up and no more. I will save this world and if I make it I am living away from you. That's that bye leave if you think I can't lead. If you think that I shouldn't leave and you can follow and trust me then stay. Buffy says to the group.

"Look I am going up stairs and taking a nice warm bubble bath and then I will come down stairs to see who stayed if anyone. Bye." Buffy says turning and walking upstairs with no turning back.

///////////////End////////////////


	2. Trusting

Chapter 2: Trust

As Buffy walks up stairs the group of people who she yelled at stands or sits in silence.

Buffy walks up the stairs and heads for her room.

"So let's get out of here" Kennedy says as she gets up from her spot on the floor.

"Well I'm staying" a potential says sitting down.

"I am too" Another ones says following the other girls actions

"Find stay here and die, everyone else want to stay" Kennedy says looking around. A few potentials, Willow, Xander and Giles raise there hands.

"Willow I cant believe you" Kennedy says shocked at Willows raised hand.

"Well her speech got me think about all she has done and that she is my best friend and I am stay weather or not you are Kennedy" Willow says

"But you're my girlfriend" Kennedy says annoyed she didn't get what she wanted.

"But I was Buffy's friend first" Willows says

"Well then die for all I care. Were over Willow" Kennedy says walking out of the house with a group pf potential slayers, Wood, Dawn Anaya with her.

As this all is happening Buffy is relaxing in the first warm bath she's had in years.

"Well what do we do now" Xander says looking around.

"Well first I say we apologize to Buffy for our crude and unjust behavior" Giles says rubbing his temples.

"Yeah I can't believe we almost did that to Buffy" Willow says shocked at the resent events.

"Yeah damn we almost lost B!" Faith says.

"Well I need a drink" Giles says leaving for the liquor cabinet in the dinning room

At this point Buffy is dressed and coming down stairs. At hearing Buffy coming down stairs all the occupants left in the house look at her.

"So you guys stayed, why?" Buffy asks once in the living room. Looking at the people who stayed with her.

"Because we love ya Buff" Xander says shrinking under her gaze.

"You guys love me. Then why did you almost kick me out" Buffy say in a hurt voice.

"This war has us all in a world wind and that messed with us. We are so sorry Buffy" Willow says with pleading eyes.

"Yes Buffy dear we are sorry. We almost lost you" Giles says looking intently at Buffy looking for a response.

"Ok look. I am hurt, hurt because you guys are my family and you tried to put me out. Hurt that after 7 years of saving your butts that it earned me nothing but doubt and especially hurt because I trusted you and I thought you trusted me" Buffy says with tears welling up in her eyes.

"We know Buffy and were sorry. And I know we are all willing to making up to you anyway we can" Willows says.

"Yeah B! We'll make it up to you" Faith says finally speaking up.

"We'll see" Buffy says shrugging.

"Ok that's all we ask" Willow says relieved to be getting somewhere.

"Yeah, come one guys lets get some well deserved sleep" Buffy says heading up stairs. The group goes to there own places to sleep dreaming for another day.


End file.
